ersosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulstos
This article is about the archipelago nation. For the archipelago itself, see Ulstos Islands. 'Ulstos '''or the '''Ulstosian Empire '''is a powerful trading and seafaring nation, situated entirely on the Ulstos Islands. The islands lie southwest of Thossos, beside the Kelorian Gulf and the Sarthosian Sea. They form the Ulstosian Sea to the north. History Ulstos began as a loose kingdom of traders and fishermen. These gave way in the 4th millennium to a city-state style of rule, with each island hosting multiple powers. These grew into fiercely individual cultures, but by 2200 PC, the islands had allied themselves into shifting power blocs loosely based on location. A longstanding struggle existed between the powers of the north, led from Ularos, and the powers of the south, led from Roan. The disputes over central islands only intensified as the two regions grew more culturally disctinct over the centuries. The wars fought in the islands were usually brief but violent. Each bloc claimed a cultural right to the islands, and regular waves of colonization and abandonment were a way of life. The north, with the backing of the Thossian Empire, gradually gained the upper hand. By the 430s PC, Bryor was the last stronghold of southern power. King Ymuro surrendered, and the Ulstos Islands were for the first time united in tribute to the king in Ularos. The islands were powerful city-states in their own right, but as they united, trade expanded, and the kingdom grew powerful and rich. Cultural boundaries were bridged, enough to pit the united kingdom against the Thossians. Ulstos' domination of the southwestern seas led the two nations into small conflicts, and by the second century PC strains are showing in their previously peaceful relationship. All-out war broke out soon after, eventually embroiling Sarth and the Galderians. After mild hostilities for over a hundred years, the Great War was openly being fought by 50 PC. The war would last until 0 AC, and ended in the Siege of Kye and the ultimate fall of the Thossian Empire. Kye became a territory of Ulstos, but was granted independence in 344 AC. Culture Ulstos is famed the world over for its stonework and masonry. This practice originated in the norhtern islands around 4000 PC, and was refined over the centuries. Many of the large buildings in Ulstos' cities do not even use mortar in their lower levels, the stones are cut so precisely. The Ulstosians excelled at wall building, especially in their wharfs, where seawater corrosion was a vexing problem. Many of these structures are still in use today. Religion ''Main article: Religion in the Ulstos Islands In Ulstos, there is an ancient religious tradition dating back thousands of years. While not a stadardized belief system, it is the official religion of the Ulstosian aristocracy. Common tenets include ancestor worship, and a reverence of several gods, often personified natural forces. In the south in general, and on Bryor in particular, there is a strong following for the old religion, which was more focused on nature worship. Cities The historical backbone of the Islands is its city-states. Today these cities carry on their ancient traditions, giving each island an extrememly unique culture. Ulstosian culture is urban-centric more than any other nation. Ulstos is home to two major cities, called the Twins: Ularos and Astrin. They are situated on the north and south shores of Alyr, respectively. Other major ports include Roan and Arlo. Category:Places Category:Nations